The Unknown
by Krazzy Ladie
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened when the female player fell through the floor in the Burned Tower in Pokémon Crystal? This is my take on the unknown. Silver x OC


**A/N: I finally found it! It took me three days, but I found it! This story is based off of Pokémon Crystal, when the player falls through the floor; I always wondered why they never got hurt, but, in my mind, this is what happens. **

"Good job, Growlithe," I praised, patting my orange and black puppy-like Pokémon; we had just beaten my rival, Silver, and his Bayleef. His face was as red as his long hair and his gray eyes were angrily looking at me.

I wouldn't know why, though. Earlier that day I had the idea of looking for Ecruteak City gym leader in the Burned Tower—since he wasn't in the gym—but, instead, I found Silver in the midst of all the burned ruins. Inevitably, he challenged me to a battle and, because there was a type advantage, me and my Pokémon had won.

"How-how could have beaten me? I raised this Pokémon to be strong, not weak, and you—" he pointed at me, "you are the weakest person I know!" My eyebrows rose and I was about to question his exclamation when a giant cracking sound rumbled beneath my feet.

"Growlithe, return!" I said, storing my Pokémon in his ball. A second later the wooden boards groaned and I fell through the broken and cracked floor. "Ahhh!" I yelled as I was falling through the air and I finally landed on a hard, rough surface. Pain shot through my right shoulder and a sudden wave of exhaustion passed over me, but right before the darkness closed over me, my blurred eyes could make out something large, blue, and glowing on the other side of wherever I crashed into. Unfortunately, my eyes involuntarily drooped and I fell into unconsciousness.

"I hope she's okay, Gengar." I blinked open my heavy eyes to see a young blonde man wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans standing over me with a concerned look in his eyes. Next to him was a large, purple Pokémon with mischievous red eyes and a wide grin.

"M-Morty? What happened?" I heard my hoarse voice ask.

He sat down in a blue chair to my left and said, "You kind of fell about—hmmm—thirty feet under the Burned Tower. A couple of rocks broke your fall, but it also fractured your scapula and here you are now."

"Gengar." I smiled at the gym leader's Pokémon and I looked at my surroundings. The room was a pale yellow and completely bare besides the bed and chair. There was a window behind where Morty was sitting and a door on the other side of the room.

"How did I get here?" I asked, trying to sit up, Morty gently pushed me back.

"Try not to move," he said. "Some teenager with long red hair carried you here and told me what happened."

My eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I must be hearing things, did you say long, _red_ hair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason." The moment he left the room for me to rest, I sighed. "He just hates me."

I laid there for awhile, thinking about as many different things at once as I could without crying. A creak immediately got my attention and I turned to see Silver, leaning against the wall with his hair in his face. My heart jumped at the sight of him, but I don't know if it's because he scared me, or because of-of something else.

After a long silence, he said, "How're you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine," I replied, not knowing what else to say. Silver shook his head and slowly stepped forward to sit in the chair next to me.

"Your-your shoulder's all wrapped up," he said, eyeing the injured area and biting his lip. Something seemed a little different with him.

"I—yeah. Are _you_ okay?"

He looked at me in alarm. "Of course! I—"he sighted and lowered his voice. "I don't hate you."

"What? Ever since you met me, you've never been nice, or even _decent_ to me; I just always assumed…" I blinked back tears. "I just don't understand! Can you explain it to me?" I couldn't stand not knowing the unknown.

Silver remained silent.

"Silver, Silver, please!" I grabbed his hand, which caused him to pull away, but I kept a firm grip. "You've known me long enough to know that I know when something's wrong. Is it about our battle—" I was cut off when Silver's lips met mine. My hand was still gripping his as he leaned closer to deepen the kiss and put his free hand on my waist. Once my hand let go of his, I reached up to cup his cheek and broke the kiss.

"Did I hurt you?"

I smiled and said, "No, I'm just really confused."

He smirked and kissed me again. "How about now?" Our fingers intertwined and I suddenly realized the answers to my internal questions.

"I understand perfectly."

**A/N: Kudos to those who guess what the unnamed OC saw before she blacked out!**

**I love you all!**


End file.
